


I Don't Like Green Eggs and Ham

by MarkWShulkin



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, Green Eggs eggs and Ham, Seder - Fandom, הגדה של פסח | Passover Haggada
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkWShulkin/pseuds/MarkWShulkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seder Plate’s Request is a parody of Dr. Seuss' poem about Green Eggs and Ham</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Green Eggs and Ham

** The Seder Plate’s Request **

 

I am your  Passover Seder Plate,  I am,

With greens, an egg, and lamb, not ham.  

Ham is not kosher so I prefer lamb.

 

I do not like greens and egg and ham

Because I keep kosher and  kosher I am.

 

Do you like greens and egg and ham?

I do not like them, since kosher I am.

 

Would you like them here or there?

I would  not like them here or there.

I would  not like them anywhere

I do not like greens, egg and ham

I do not like them, a seder plate, I am.

 

Would you like them with a biscuit?

Or try them with some brisket?

 

Would you eat them in a box?

Would you eat them with some lox?

 

Not with a biscuit,

Not in a box,

Not with lox.

I would  not like them anywhere.

I would not eat them on a dare.

 

Would you eat them eagerly

In a scrambled matza brie?

In a boat on the river?

Or mixed with chopped liver?

 

I would not with brie.

Not on the open sea

Not on the river

Not with chopped liver.

 

Would you? Or could you?

With matza ball brew?

Or with gefilte fish?

In your favorite dish?

 

You may like them in a car

You may like them in a tree

Eat them! Eat them!  See,

Here they are.

 

I would not, could not, in a tree.

Not in a car! You let me be me.

I do not like them with lox

 I do not like them in a box

I do not like them scrambled in brie

I do not like them, they’re not me.

 

Not on a river

Or with chopped liver

With gefilte fish

In my favorite dish.

 

I do not like them in a tree or in the air

I do not like  greens, egg and ham anywhere.

I do not like anything that is made with ham.

Please Sir, could I have greens, egg and lamb?

 


End file.
